Past Secrets
by my daydream world
Summary: Set dueing the middle of the film. Will go missing for two weeks when he come back he's not telling anyone what has happen. However soon the Sheriff of Kent come to stay in Nottingham, with a price on Will's head. Robin is trying to understand what's going on and discover some of the secrets had Will had been hilding.
1. Chapter 1

**Just a idea I had for a while (a long while) I do not own Robin Hood Prince of thieves. **

Robin Hood: Prince of Thieves - past secrets

Summary: Set during the middle of the film. Will go missing for two weeks and when he come backs he not telling anyone what has happen. However soon after the sheriff of Kent comes to Nottingham with a price on Will's head. Robin trying to understand what's going on and discovered more than one secret that Will had keep to himself.

Chapter 1

Robin sat back against tree thinking. Sherwood becomes his home and the outlaws were his friends and family – well maybe not Will Scarlett. The young man wasn't easy to get along with as he had a very short temper and a well know thief plus he like to keep himself company more than other people. Robin shook his head he doubt he would ever understand Will Scarlett. Thinking about him Robin realised he hadn't seen him for about a week and no one had notice. Or if they did they were not worried. Then Robin remembers John saying Wills go off for days at a time was common. Maybe he shouldn't worry...yet.

Will didn't return until the following week by then the other outlaws were wondering were he had got to. Some joke about it but most thought he had been capture by the sheriff and likely to been long dead or saying he found somewhere else to go. But they were proved wrong when Will limped into Camp.

Azeem looked at the young man he had hurt his right ankle in some way and he had a very noticeable black eye and a bad slip lip as well a some more bruising. This didn't stop John from grabbing Will but he stuff of his neck and shacking him. Even if John never showed it, he did care what happen to the young man he had know as a young boy and had try to knock some morals in to him. John wasn't sure if it work as well as he liked it to.

"Get off me" said Will angrily trying to get John off

"Were have you been?" asked John as he shook Will "You can't come and go as you see fit"

"You don't normally notice" hiss Will he some how mange to knock John off him but almost falling over himself but he mange to stay on his feet.

Allan spoke up "Of course we bloody well notice Scarlett, we didn't have to put up will you for two weeks"

Will looked very disagreeable "I wasn't gone that long"

"You have been" said Bull

"I didn't think you can count above three" said Will crossly his temper was rising and the other could tell. Most people leave Will alone when he was angry and not say anything to him for a while – until Will had calm himself down. No one liked being at the receiving end of Will anger. It was part of the reason he got his surname 'Scarlett'

Bull took a step closer to Will "Of course I can count Scarlett"

Robin step forward in-between Bull and Will. He didn't want to see them fight "That enough" He turn to Will "Have you been in a fight, Will?" It was clear Will had been in a fight. But Robin wanted to know what had happen.

"What is it to you Loxley?" asked Will

Robin sighed to himself Will wasn't going to tell him what was going on. But Robin let it go, it wasn't likely to cause him any problem in the future. Whatever happen to Will wasn't anything too big.

The next day Will was shaping one of his knifes when Azeem sat behind Will. "Are you going to tell anyone were you have been?"

"What is it to do with you?" asked Will

Azeem shook his head. Will was hard to understand. He was angry and that consume him. But he was smart as well. But also confused very confessed. And distrusting of everyone. There was a reasons for it. Maybe lot of reasons. But no one seem to know what those reasons were "You went for two weeks and when you come back you didn't realised how long you been gone"

"There nothing strange about that" said Will "We got no means of record keeping one days is the same as the other. It's easy to lose track of time"

"Who were you fighting with?" asked Azeem

Will got up "No one you would know" he said before walking away.

The outlaws were planning on robbing a carriage of the sheriff than was according to the source in the castle it was meant to be carrying large amount of money.

"Much, Bull you take the left side" said Robin "Allan, David you take the right, John the back" Robin looked at Will who were watching them. Robin already knew Will was a good thief – a very good thief. Robin knew Will would be a useful member of there team plus Will ankle was a lot better "Do you care to join us Will, or are you just going to watch?"

"Why would I willing let myself be killed?" asked Will rolling his eyes at Robins stupidity "It's likely to be a trap. The sheriff would never lets his money to do thought Sherwood like this not when he known your here likely to ambush him. I'm taking no part in this"

Robin wonder how Will know about what the sheriff did with his money. Robin could see what Will said made sense "So be it" he said carry on with his plan.

Will was right it was a trap. The carriage wasn't filled with money by some guards but not all of them were Nottingham's guards. The fighting started. During the fighting Robin saw Much was going to be attack from be hide Robin got his arrow ready to shoot when Will jump down from a tree on top of the guard knocking him out. Robin didn't ever notice Will was near by. Will got up a looked at Robin "I told you this was going to get us killed"

Robin was going to say sometime back but someone else step out of the carriage and walked up to Robin the fighting stopped as the man stopped in fort of Robin. He was noble man for sure. About Ten years older than Robin himself. "Well, well, well it's Robin of the hood. I heard so much about you"

"Who are you?" asked Robin

The noble smiled but didn't give a name then he's eyes fell on to Will. "I thought you were dead" he said harshly

All eyes were on Will "Sorry to disappoint you, my lord" said Will mockery giving his a mock bow as well. Robin wonders how they knew each other. Will has looking at him with pure hate and so was the noble.

The noble took at step forward "You slimy little toad"

"Please my lord" said Robin as politely and strongly as he could "How do you know my companion"

Will spoke up "That none of your business Loxley. It's mine stick your nose out of it" Robin wonder if it was because Robin use the word companion Will acted harshly. He knew Will didn't see them as friends of any sort.

Then they head the sounds of more guards coming "Lets go" order Robin as the outlaws slit up in different directions . Robin dragged Will away as he was giving a look at could kill to the noble he had to get him to talk. The noble was working with the sheriff and he had to find out what he can about him. Something told him it wasn't going to be easy.

**What do you think? Hope you enjoy**


	2. Chapter 2

**So can Robin get information out of Will? You have to wait and see**

Chapter 2

"Just give me a name" order Robin he was growing tried of Will not answering his questions. He try to explain about the noble possibly working with the sheriff so they need to know who he is. But Will either didn't understand or didn't want to understand or both.

"Hopefully him and Nottingham will kill each other" was the only answer Will would say. And Robin would feel like punching Will in the face.

"I'm going for a walk" said Robin before he'll act on his thoughts. Will watched him go.

"He was only asking for a name Will Scarlett" said Azeem "Just a name"

"Well he's not going to get it from me" said Will tonelessly

Azeem was always more patient that Robin. He understood Will was a complicate person with many layers that he hid from people. He knew Will like Robin can have short tempered. But Robin was better controlling it (most of the time) "Why won't you give a name, they must be a reason"

Will looked at Azeem with an odd like Azeem never seen on Will before his eyes looked somewhat sad. "I don't want to know him"

"And by not given Robin his name you don't have to admitted to knowing him" said Azeem understanding what ever happen between the noble and Will had hurt Will in some way. "Did you meet when you were gone for those weeks?" asked Azeem

"No" said Will "years ago... "

"What happen?" asked Azeem

Will looked cross, angry and quite dark "It doesn't matter alright. If you really must know he's called Markus of Kent" With that Will marched away out of sight. Azeem guessed it was mainly to get a way for the questioning. Azeem wondered what happen with Markus of Kent to unset Will greatly.

Robin was sitting on a log planning on questioning Will again. He had to get that name. When Azeem come over to him and sat on the log next to him. "Markus of Kent" said Azeem

"What?" asked Robin

"Markus of Kent was the name you wanted" said Azeem

"He told you?" asked Robin amazed "How did you do that?"

Azeem looked at Robin "You try to only get the name and not bring up the history between them"

"You question it? What did he say?" asked Robin

Azeem looked at Robin "He gave me the name, Will Scarlett is good at avoiding questions he doesn't want to answer. He doesn't want to say how he knew him so he gave me the name"

Robin nodded "Well I got what I wanted" said Robin "But why is he with Nottingham and What are they planning?"

Once again Will was no were to been found. According to Wulf Will was heading towards the river. So Robin talked to the other outlaws. "What do you know about Markus of Kent?"

"The sheriff of Kent?" asked John

"He's a sheriff?" asked Robin

"Aye" said John "For about two years now, before then he was some lord of one of the villages"

"Is that all you know?" asked Robin sounding a bit disappointed

"Rob" said Bull "Most of us haven't left Nottinghamshire before"

Fanny looked up from her knitting "Will lived in Kent for a few months when he was younger than Wulf. His mother had to drag him there one day out of the blue. Only Will come back"

"Alone?" asked Robin

"I wish" said Fanny shaking her head "Coved in fleas and nits he was, looked half staved, ill and needed a good hair cut."

"What about his mother?" asked Robin

"No idea" said John "He never said. We ask him countless times but he refused it say anything. Stubborn git"

Robin didn't want to asks Will about Kent but it looked like Will could be the only one with any reliable information. he had no chosen he need to find out more about Kent background but he knew Will wouldn't want to answer his question again.

...

"Why dose the sheriff of Kent think you're dead?" asked Robin

Will threw one of his knifes at the target hitting the bull eyes perfectly "He order some of his men to kill me" Will said

"Why did he want you dead? What did you do?" asked Robin

Robin pulled out his knife from the target "If it hasn't escape you're notice Loxley I not on best of term with most people"

It was blunt and true "I'm surprised you notice you not seem to care" comment Robin he was answer with a clod stare "So what happen?"

"Why should I tell you?" asked Will

"Are you always this defence?" asked Robin puzzled Will didn't answer "What ever happen it must of been something big.

"Just shut up Okay" Will half yelled before walking away leaving Robin even more puzzled than he was before. Robin hope Azeem would once again be able to get more information out of Will. A part of Robin wonder how Azeem was able the first time. Robin walked about the camp thinking hard. Then he realized he didn't know the reason Will was living in the forest in the first place. Somehow he doubt it was because of taxes.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Robin was watching both the sheriff Nottingham and Kent closely. Kent was staying with Nottingham and Robin wanted to know why. What ever they were planning it couldn't be good.

Will had done an another vanishing act. Robin knew Will was escaping anyone questioning him Azeem and the other outlaws who wanted to know how he knew Kent. But Will would just lost his temper. Robin had to do lot of guess work. Will first meet Markus when he first went to Kent or was it when he was gone for two weeks? Robin guess it was when Will move to Kent as a child.

Will wasn't gone too long. He come back with a whole lot of money and some food. "How did you get that?" asked Robin

"I'm a thief, how do you think I got it?" asked Will

"Who gave you that title?" asked Robin

Will looked darkly "It's not a title. It's a way of life"

...

Robin soon found out why Kent sent men out to kill Will. All the outlaws had a price on they head, Robin more than the others. But Will was catching him up fast. Will had five hundred gold prices on his head. Robin read the paper that come from Nottingham. According to that Will had killed a noble and a guard while he was living in Kent. Robin knew from what Fanny and John had told him Will was only just a boy then. Why would a young boy want to kill a noble or a guard for? It made no sense. Robin read a bit more and said Will killed some more guards a few weeks ago. (the two weeks Will vanished)

Robin wasn't sure what to make of it. He then wonder were Will was as he hadn't seen him. But hopefully he was alright. Robin was glad most of the outlaw couldn't read. Will wasn't on the best of term with the others and Robin fear they would hand him over.

"What up Rob?" Robin turn to see John

"Just thinking" said Robin "John you knew Will as a child right? What was he like before he went to Kent"

John looked a bit confused why Robin was asking but shrugged it off "William? Cheeky thing he was. Always had something to say. He was after food mainly, his mother didn't always remember to feed him. A right pick pocket too, had coins from travellers before you could blink." John paused "Independent that what he was. He couldn't always rely on his mother, he looked after himself since he was knee high to a grasshopper. He got in fights with older boys all the time"

Robin looked back at the paper "How about after?"

John looked on the floor "When he first come back he was ill. Show up out of the blue. Fanny looked after him till he was well. Didn't say a word for a few weeks. Just had a dark look on his face. Then he got back into fights and insulating anyone one who talked to him. Then he went off on his own for a bit. He always come back after a few weeks for food or shelter if it was clod or raining. Since he got back form Kent he was just angry lasted all his cheeky"

Robin was shook what he learn from John Will was more or less looking after himself since he was a small child. What ever happen in Kent change Will forever.

...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Robin tried to find Will to warn that Kent had a price on his head and hoping maybe Will might talk and tell him the truth about what happen when he was living in Kent. But Will was no were to be found. This worried Robin a bit he was sure a few of the outlaw would happily hand Will over to Nottingham for the money. Robin turn to Azeem "What do you think?"

"Will isn't the kind of person who would let people walk over him" said Azeem "However I never seen him kill anyone before"

""You think he's innocent"

"I'm sure if it come down to it he could of killed or attack the guard the other week" said Azeem "How ever the murder than happen when he was a child. I found that odd"

Robin paused "Do you think he tried to kill me?"

"He wasn't planning on killing you" said Azeem "If he did then you likely to be already dead" Azeem paused "However if he did plan to kill you that day it's your own fault. You do sometimes dug your own graves. You called him a coward"

"I was angry" said Robin "he blame me for the village burning down"

"I think Will Scarlett is just confused" said Azeem "Angry but confused"

Robin frowned "Confused about what?"

Azeem gave a sad smiled "About most things"

Robin thought about may be Azeem was right Will might be confused about emotions, people weather he could trust them or not. "He doesn't act confused"

"Maybe he doesn't know how confused he's really is" said Azeem

Robin paused "What I don't get is why Kent is after Will now he's been in Nottingham for a few weeks"

Azeem lightly shook his head "Sometimes I wonder if you think for yourself. Will is a outlaw and lives here in Sherwood with you Christian"

"We don't get on" said Robin

Azeem looked at Robin "But they don't know that now. Do they?"

...

Will return to the camp that evening And find himself face to face with Fanny "Were have you been?" she said crossly.

Will looked a little shook but this wasn't surprising because no one really care if he went off or cared if he come back. Sometimes Will wonder what the point in staying was. "A walk" said Will shortly

"We though you been captured or killed" said Much

"Why would you think that? I was only gone a few hours" said Will tonelessly

"There a price on your head" said Bull

Will rolled his eyes "There a price on all of are heads"

Wulf spoke up "But your the one the sheriff of Kent is after" John place a hand on Wulf shoulder to keep him quite he looked Will in the eye and said the words he said when Will come back from Kent when he was a boy.

"You got a lot of explaining to do William"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Will didn't look at all happy to talk to Robin or the others. And Robin wasn't look forward to asking him what happen. But they have to fine out, because Azeem was right it was something odd about the idea of Will killing as a child.

"What happen a few weeks back when you gone for a fortnight?" asked Robin

"What do you think happen?" asked Will

Robin run his finger though his hair getting Will to talk was making him lose his hair. "I think you go into a fight with some Nottingham guards" said Robin "But you were gone two weeks what happen?"

Will show no sign of cooperating "Will" hissed John "Stop being a brat"

Will was fed up he knew the only way to get them off his back was to tell them (in a few words as possible) what ha d happen. "I went for a walk, I was gone about a week was heading back and I got attack by some guards" said Will "I might of kill them, but it was in self defence. But I also hurt my ankle and couldn't walk on it. So I rested up then head back... I didn't think anyone would care no one ever dose"

Robin looked at Will wanting to say he did care what happen to him but he knew Will wouldn't believe him and also Will would do another disappearing act on them again. And they had to find out about what happen in Kent "What about the murder in Kent?" asked Robin

"What about it?" asked Will telling them that he knew what they were talking about and something about it.

Robin paused "Did you kill someone Will?"Will looked into Robin eyes showing Robin mix emotions Robin didn't think Will even had in him. But Robin didn't know what to make of them "Will?"

"I wish I had" said Will getting up and escape before anyone had stop him. But they all realised Will was innocent.

...

Will didn't return to camp but no one was too surprise. Azeem had said it was because Will was upset at remembering what ever happen in Kent. And Will wasn't one to show emotions not to anyone. Robin agree with Azeem but he knew also Will didn't want to get question again.

It was late and Robin took a walk along the river that run though Sherwood and to his surprise he saw Will. Robin walk up to him "you have to stop disappearing" Said Robin

"What are you doing here?" asked Will

"Your not the only one who like to take midnight walks" said Robin

"I'm not answering any more question" said Will

"Don't supposed you are" said said Robin "you should come back to camp"

"why?" asked Will

"Well from what the others tell me you're a better thief than anyone." Said Robin "Wulf said you even better than me. King of thieves. You got yourself a reputations to uphold"

Will gave a shallow laugh "Why don't you think no one can trust me"

"Maybe because you can't trust them" said Robin he paused waiting for Will angrier to come for Will to punch him or say something. But Will said and did nothing "Will who was it that got killed in Kent?"

Will looked at Robin "It was more than on person. But the person I got blame for was the sheriff of Kent brother..."

"Why did you get the blame?"

"What place wrong time" said Will simply

"Maybe if we can tell Kent and tell him what really happen he might listen" said Robin "And he might go after the people who kill his brother"

Will looked at Robin with a dark look "He knew what happen. He was there. He saw everything with his own eyes... he's the one that committed the murder not me. And he made up a cover story, order me to be killed. I did nothing wrong" With that Will was gone as quick as the wind. Robin was shocked no wonder Will had a problem with nobles.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Robin saw very little of Will for the next couple of days and if he did see him it was from a distant. If any of the outlaws try to talk to him, Will would just blank them. All the outlaw now knew Will was innocent of the murder he got blame for as a child. They were all interested to know the whole story but Robin order them not to ask Will any more about what happen.

"I don't get why Kent wants Will dead so much" said Robin to Azeem

"Because Will Scarlett knows what really happen" said Azeem "He knew Kent committed the murder of his own brother. If that got out it would drag down his family name"

"I know that" said Robin "But why act now I mean it happen over ten years ago"

"He thought Will was dead" said Azeem

"How did he recognized him?" asked Robin "I mean, he was just a boy last time their saw each other"

"Some faces you remember" said Azeem "Doesn't matter how much time pass"

"Or because I told him I would kill him" said a voice Behind them they turn to see Will. "I promise myself I would kill him. He knows that I will once I got the change"

Robin was a little taken back by Will bluntness, even more taken back that Will was telling him this on his own free will. "Did you know Markus brother?"

Will paused "I knew him well another not to want anything to do with him" he said darkly "He and Kent are like to peas in a pod. All nobles are the same, they lie, they cheat and they don't care about anyone my themselves"

"Look Will" said Robin noticing at Azeem had walked away from them "Not all nobles are like that"

Will paused like he wanted to say something but couldn't find the words. Robin waited till Will spoken again "What would you say if I told you my father was a noble?" asked Will. Robin though his was an odd question to ask.

"Is Markus of Kent your father Will?" asked Robin

"No not him" said Will "What would you say?"

Robin though maybe Will was testing him. If he said the wrong thing Will wouldn't trust him and wouldn't even speak to him by choose. If he past this test maybe Will would been more open. "I don't think it matters who your parents are, Nobel or not" Will gave him an odd look before walking away. Leaving Robin more confused than ever


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

What Will said bugged Robin for some time. But he chosen not to dig anymore. He had to found out was Kent and Nottingham were doing.

Robin knew Kent was still with Nottingham planning something so decide to go and fine out what. He didn't make it to the city before he saw Marian. If anyone knew what was going on at the castle it would he her. He made a bird noise to get her attention. Marian looked and saw Robin and nodded to show she understood that he wanted to talk to her. She was being watched by a guard she turn a smile sweetly "Look I don't want to be rude, but I like to be alone in my thoughts. Come back in five minutes..." Marian gave the guard some gold "Not a word to any body"

The guard nodded "Yes my lady" before walking away after Robin was sure he was gone walked up to Marian.

"You be closely watched" comment Robin

"Well there's a murderous outlaw in Sherwood you know" said Marian "Kill a noble you know"

"That is a lie" said Robin "Will was innocent and he got the blame for it. Do you know what they are planning? Nottingham and Kent?"

"Something about silently people who know too much" said Marian "Also something about a marriage... I don't know anymore"

Robin frowned "Are you sure? They seem to take a long time planning it"

"Well I think they trying to catch you and... Will?" said Marian "Are you sure he's innocent I seem to remember you telling me he throw a knife at you"

Robin shrugged "Well like Azeem said I did ask for it when I called him a coward. I guess I need to think before I speck sometimes. I am sure Will is innocent he saw what really happen Kent killed his own brother and pass the blame to Will."

"Why did he kill his own brother?" asked Marian

"I don't know" said Robin "There are lots of reason. But I want to fine out what they arte planning"

"Look I go" said Marian "If you are caught you'll be killed on the spot. I fine out what going on. I go into Sherwood and tell you"

"Thank you" said Robin kissing Marian hand before going back to Sherwood.


End file.
